thehungygamesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
District 0
District 0 is made up of fallen Tributes of Past Hunger Games. These Tributes banded together in the afterlife to form their own District not controlled by the Capitol. They influenced events in the current Games and may even appear to the still living Tributes participating in the Games. These Tributes have little influence in the World of the Living but can provide favour and cause minor chance as well as offer advice in the form of riddles. It is always night in District 0, however the moon is brighter than the moon in the World of the Living and acts as the sun. Population District 0 houses all the tributes from every District, even the Capitol. The people all share one thing in common; they are all dead, killed in the Hunger Games. The people do not remember their old lives, in fact they believed they always lived in District 0, however over time they will slowly remember their old lives and how they died. The people of District 0 bare the wounds and scars of how they were killed; many bleed, or walk around with weapons such as arrows still in their bodies but feel no pain and don’t seem to realize they are injured. Because they are dead they do not have to eat or drink, however they can be paralyzed by causing new harm to their bodies. New wounds given to them from other dead tributes heal and they continue to live their lives in District 0 as if nothing has happened. Only old wounds they received when alive will remain. These will slowly fade away as they become more aware of their fate. Despite being dead, the souls will sleep and while asleep, they will dream about their past life in Panem. Slowly, the realization of their dreams being memories of their lives will cause them to feel pain, caused by the emotion they felt when they were alive. Many tributes live with their killer from their game or remain with their Alliances after death, forming temporary “families” and living together in a home. Once a Tribute remembers how they died and accepts their death, they will wait for their Victor to die. The deceased tributes cannot pass on to the next life until their Victor or any other tribute who may have survived the Hunger Games dies. Once the Victor joins them in District 0 only then will they travel to the Tree of Life. Here they will be taken to the next life where they will be reunited with their families and friends and retain all their lost memories. Their wounds will be healed. When this happens the Tributes from their “Family” will adopt a new, recently deceased Tribute into their family. The deceased still hold on to relationships formed when alive, if they can locate one another, however they cannot have children in the Land of the Dead, so by instinct they will adopt new members into their “Families”.People don’t age in District 0, so the “Families” are run by the Tributes that have been there the longest. Each Family member is given a task they repeat every day. The Dead Tributes bodies are cold and scarred from their previous life. The Dead can see the “Glow of Life” in living people however tributes hardly encounter the living. Most tributes think the living are ghosts because of the aura glow around their body, however some will even attack the living, trying to steal the life for themselves. This being, District 0 has its own hierarchy and security system. District 0 is ruled over by two beings however the demonic ruler was tasked to travel back to Panem to retrieve lingering dead tributes who have become stuck in the world of the living. District 0 was left in the hands of the White Lady. Below the rulers, the Captains that run the Security Force now keep order and peace in District 0. The members of the Security Force are normally aware that they are dead but choose to stay in District 0 to help maintain the place while waiting for their Victor. The Elder Council runs the various locations in the District and helps keep the people happy. Besides humans, the various muttations and animals that were used or died in the Hunger Games also appear in District 0. Trees and plants also appear because not only tributes died in the Games. For some tributes, they will be stuck in the mind set that they are still in the Hunger Games and will continue to try to survive and kill other tributes. A special place was built for these tributes simply known as the Arena. Tributes stuck here will act as if they never died, form alliances and kill other tributes. They will slowly come to the realization of their death and be able to live in District 0's housing area. Some tributes are given the ability to travel back to the World of the Living. These tributes are granted this ability from the White Lady and usually will serve some purpose for the current living tributes or be tasked with gathering lost tributes still trapped in the World of the Living. Sometimes trapped tributes will be drawn to anyone with spiritual powers. While in the World of the Living, the deceased tributes will purposely walk into anything living to experience what it's like to be alive again. Locations District 0 is huge, far bigger than all of Panem in order to accommodate the deceased that live there. District 0 was designed to please and best suit everyone’s needs. A large Castle that resembles a large tree on top of a mountain sits in the middle of District 0. It is the location of the King and Queen rule. Below are several landscapes of every environment possible. The District even has its own ocean, desert, jungle and Arena. The deceased live in various homes made from different material and have different designs based on every era before Panem existed. The Tributes may move from location to location if they wish and can even live under water since they do not require air. In some areas depending on how the tribute died, certain tributes will be drawn to one location such as the Arena. The '''Arena '''was built to keep the tributes that died with an unfilled purpose during their game a place to continue fighting. These are normally the Tributes that died early in the Games or Careers. These Tributes will keep fighting each other over and over again until they feel like they have accomplished what they came to the Games to do. District 0 will hold their own Hunger Games to allow the Careers and other Tributes in the Arena to win so they can move on. These Hunger Games are not televised like the real ones on Earth, because the other Tributes suffer from PTSD, having flash backs of their deaths and panic attacks. Unlike the real Hunger Games, District 0’s Games are never ending, have large numbers of tributes competing and the only way to "win" the Games is to come to terms with unfinished business. The Arena is far larger than the one on Earth and has a wide range of landscape designs including a volcano. The '''Castle '''is where the King and Queen of the Dead live as well and the highest ranked Tributes such as the Elder Council and the Captains, when they are not posted at another location. The Castle resembles a large mountain with a Giant Tree on the top. There is a large forest to the north of the Castle near the area that resembled District 7. Tributes often hunt in the forest, yet they cannot eat what they kill. The dead don’t need to eat or drink so the forest is filled with fake animals for the tributes to hunt as well as mutants that favour a forest climate. The forest gets thicker the farther north you go and contains two lakes as well as several rivers and streams. To the east of the Castle there is an ocean that the people of District 4 favour. Fish-like mutants inhabit the waters. There is an island that is off limits to the dead Tributes. This island is actually where Aniju stays and watches the World of the Living. District Members A list of deceased Tributes who have joined District 0. Capitol The rare few Capitol Children who part take in the Hunger Games. Luke Torres --- Capitol's Male Tribute for the 95th Hunger Games (First Alliance Games) Nabby Hoodwink District 1 Tributes from District 1. Norman Jacob --- The Older Male Tribute for the 100th Hunger Games Coral Evans ——— Female tribute for the 81st Hunger Games District 2 Tributes from District 2 Aldo Gambetti --- The Male Tribute for the 121st Games Demetria Callitor --- The Female Tribute for the 121st Games District 3 Tributes from District 3. Ella Flashman --- The Female Tribute for the 95th Games (First Alliance Games) District 4 Tributes from District 4. Landon Granger --- The Male Tribute for the 100th Hunger Games Elena Horisson --- The Female Tribute for the 100th Hunger Games Logan Blue --- The Male Tribute for the 121st Hunger Games District 5 Tributes from District 5. Alex Fillie --- The Male Tribute for the 121st Hunger Games Maybelle "May" Carmen The Female Tribute for the 121st Games District 6 Tributes for District 6. Clarabella Keen --- The Female Tribute for the 100th Hunger Games Serelle Calter --- The 121st Hunger Games District 7 Tributes from District 7. Luke Searer --- The 121st Hunger Games District 8 Tributes from District 8. Silks Cullbert --- The 88th Hunger Games District 9 Tributes from District 9. Burno Starlings ---The 34th Hunger Games Bluestar Ngome --- The 155th Hunger Games District 10 Tributes from District 10. Alonzo Mourning --- The 90th Hunger Games James Will --- The Male Tribute for the 121st Games District 11 Tributes from District 11. Jacob Dawson --- The Male Tribute for the 121st Games District 12 Tributes from District 12. Drake Dust --- District 12 Male Tribute for the First Alliance Games District 13 Lucifer Fingal --- 121st Hunger Games Jenna Everett --- 121st Hunger Games Brynn Mantis --- The 100th Hunger Games Jett Mantis --- The 100th Hunger Games Trivia *District 0 is based on the idea that the deceased may still have an influence on the living seen in many cultures. They are like StarClan from the Warriors series.